Death Angel
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Nico's a Death Angel, an ancient, dark creature with beautiful, black wings, and his inner beast has its eyes set on its future mate. Will the creature win and make Percy submit to him? Total cliche, total smut. But I just had to to it. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Death Angel || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Death Angel – Nico's Heritage

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; post-series; no Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, angel, D/s, mating, explicit intercourse, anal, spanking

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy - as always, it IS Nico/Percy, not Percy/Nico!

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo

Summary: Percy's beyond annoyed because one of his best friends avoids him at any cost. Until Bianca explains some facts about the di Angelos to him. And yes, this is a mating-story with Nico as a dominant magical creature.

**Death Angel**

_Nico's Heritage_

Nico di Angelo had never fought that hard. Though, truth be told, he had never faced an equally hard enemy before either. Pun indeed intended.

The half-Italian shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide his hard-on from the prying eyes of other campers. They were at the dining hall, after all. Nico sighed, no, he had never faced an enemy he had more problems with than this one. Himself. But his hormones were raging wild right now.

"Nico? You coming with me to the lake after dinner?", asked a curious voice.

The reason why his hormones were battling him right now. Wide, sea-green eyes stared at him. The hero of Olympus was leaning against the Hades table. Nico couldn't suppress the urge to sneak a glance around the son of Poseidon at the fine curve of the hero's ass. The son of Hades closed his eyes firmly and gripped the wooden table hard. He needed to control himself. But Percy was so _hot, desirable, cute, pretty, loveable_. And Nico's inner beast _wanted, needed, craved, desired, longed_. It fought against him, demanding to _love, care, take, dominate, worship_.

"No", pressed the son of Hades out between clenched teeth.

"Jeez, don't waste your time with too many words", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes.

Nico felt a pang in his heart at the voice his best friend used on him. The son of Poseidon was disappointed in him and the Ghost Prince couldn't really blame him. Though there was no other way to keep the green-eyed half-blood save. There was a side of Nico, a side that grew stronger and stronger with every passing day. A side that longed to _possess, dominate, fuck, ponder, claim_ the son of Poseidon. And the son of Hades' defense weakened with every day.

"I don't have time", growled Nico darkly.

Percy flinched and his shoulders sagged a bit. Sadness clouded those _stunning, beautiful, lovely, heartwarming, mesmerizing_ pools of ocean depth. These days it was always like this. His inner beast wanted to do indescribable things to the _beautiful, charming, friendly, generous, kind-hearted_ demi-god, he would push Percy away so this demon couldn't hurt the other demi-god, which would result in Percy being angry, sad and/or confused and Nico's fiend longing to _hold, comfort, love, help, protect_. Why did his life have to be so messed-up?

He growled, his eyes trailing after the retreating form of the boy he loved.

Yes, he, Nico di Angelo, was completely in love with his best friend. And there was no way in Tartarus that he would let something as stupid as his inner beast ruin such a valuable friendship by molesting the Sea Prince.

Though, seeing as it was right now, he managed to do the whole ruining-the-friendship-thing on his own. Angrily he hit the table. Why was it that – one way or the other – he was going to loose the greatest thing he had in life? The most important person he had. Percy. _Ours, only ours_. Nico shook his head. He couldn't get that voice out of his head. _You don't want to get me out of your head. We are one and you know it_. No. The son of Hades did his best to deny it. This thing was a wild beast, nothing more. _We are one. We are alike. We both want the same. Want the pretty one with the ocean __eyes. We need him. He is ours_. Nico sighed. It was hard to fight against himself... And if he didn't find a good solution soon, he'd loose either his sanity or Percy. Or worse, both.

"Stupid, moronic, idiotic, dumb, annoying son of Hades", muttered the Sea Prince.

He walked along the shore, kicking random stones out of his way, staring down on the way before him. Why was Nico avoiding him? Had he done something wrong to drive the Ghost Prince away?

"It's not your fault, Percy", whispered a serene female voice.

The son of Poseidon jumped slightly and looked doe-eyed up into the black orbs of a ghost.

"B—Bianca!", exclaimed Percy surprised.

He hadn't seen the daughter of Hades in years, not after the whole mess in the labyrinth. It was a bit unsettling that her ghost was haunting him now.

"What... Is something the matter, Bianca?", asked the Sea Prince slowly.

"My", smiled the girl-ghost brightly. "You've grown so much! You certainly have changed a lot since I last saw you! Though, the same could be said about my brother..."

Percy shrugged slightly. Yeah, much time had passed since the battle of the labyrinth. And Nico had grown quite a bit – who was he kidding, really? The curly-haired half-blood was two inches taller than him since his sixteenth birthday. And ever since he had stopped spending all his time in the underworld, he also regained his olive-toned skin-color. All that training at camp had been shaping his body nicely, strong muscles, delicious abs. The thought of the shirt-less son of Hades made him inwardly moan in delight.

"I see you've noticed the changes of my brother, too", chuckled the ghost amused.

Percy blushed deeply at the implication and shrugged awkwardly.

"Why are you visiting me?", wanted the Sea Prince to know.

"Because there seems to be a problem between you and my brother, regarding your communication with each other. So I thought I'd help you two a bit, because I don't want this to destroy your friendship", explained the daughter of Hades.

"Why?", asked Percy alerted. "There's nothing that could destroy our friendship! I mean, we lived through countless attempts of killing each other. Just because he's behaving like a jackass at the moment doesn't mean he'll get rid of me that easily."

"But he thinks that what's going on is also going to break your friendship."

"Then why won't he tell me what's going on so I can help?" The son of Poseidon looked up at the ghost with confused, pleading eyes.

"And that is the reason I came to you", smiled Bianca. "I know that Nico is mistaken and I want to explain the situation to you. Then, it'll be up to you to solve your problem."

"Okay", nodded the son of Poseidon and slowly sat down on the ground, looking up at the girl with eager curiosity. "I'm listening, enlighten me."

"Nico is not like other half-bloods. Our father sometimes gives a certain gene to his children. They are considered death angels in most cultures. This gene will awake at the child's sixteenth birthday", started the daughter of Hades to tell.

"A gene? And... what does that mean, really? And what does that have to do with me?", asked Percy, now even more confused than ever.

"A spirit, or demon, or angel, or whatever you want to call it, lives within Nico and it woke at his birthday three weeks ago. This being depends on it's mate and as soon as it breaks free, it'll search for said mate. Death angels are a dominant race, they search for someone to dominate and protect and once they set their eyes on them, they need to claim said mate to keep their own sanity."

"I still don't get what that has to do with... Oh..." The son of Poseidon blinked doe-eyed.

"Yes, oh", laughed Bianca.

"So...", drawled the Sea Prince. "What you're trying to tell me is that some kind of strange being within Nico decided it wants to shag me and that's the reason one of my best friends is avoiding me? So he doesn't jump me, or what?"

"Basically speaking... Yes", nodded the ghost.

"But... Why me?", blinked the green-eyed half-blood confused.

"The angel just feels drawn to the same person as it's host", answered Bianca.

Percy blushed again, his eyes wide in acknowledgment. But before he could form another question, the ghost in font of him vanished.

Shaking his head in astonishment, he turned to get back to camp. So... Nico was in love with him and pushing him away because he was afraid to be rejected? Jeez, that son of Hades was even dumber than Percy would have thought! If what Bianca had said was true, then Nico was right now risking his own sanity over something that wasn't a problem at all.

Nico moaned in his semi-sleep. He tried to find peace in sleep, but it didn't work as planned. No, his inner beast tormented him with images. Images of his beloved Sea Prince, naked, spread wide, begging to be taken. And this voice inside his head just won't stop! _Ours. So beautiful. Take him. Take him, make him ours forever. Only ours_. It became harder and harder to deny the beast. Whenever Nico found himself in close proximity with the gorgeous son of Poseidon, he felt that overwhelming urge to push the smaller teen against the next wall and ravish those full, rosy lips. _Not just his lips. Ravish the little one, show him who he belongs to. Claim what is ours_. Every time he looked at Percy, he couldn't stop imagining him naked, on all fours, or on his back with invitingly wide spread legs, imagining what kind of sounds his Sea Prince would make if he'd take him hard. Imagining how this fine ass would feel around his dick. _Hot, tight, perfect. Made for us. Ours. Ours to take, to do as we please. Our little submissive. Stop denying us what is ours and stop denying him what he needs. He's our little submissive, he needs us, he needs us to protect him, to care for him, to take him. Needs our cock up his needy, little ass. Needs us to show him his place. His place beneath us, begging for more_. His beast was right. Percy would feel so good beneath him. _So you finally accept the truth_? Yes. Percy belonged to them. No one else deserved him.

"Nico? Wakey, wakey, sunshine", whispered a _low, seductive, enchanting, lovely, soft_ voice.

Reluctantly he opened his eyes. Just to stare into those _deep, emotional, dreamy, beautiful, sea-green_ eyes. No. This was wrong, he couldn't force himself onto the beauty. _No! Ours! He's only ours! And he's near, so near. Touch him, kiss him, devour him!_

"What are you doing here?", growled the son of Hades. "It was locked. For a reason."

Percy rolled his eyes in annoyance and fell down onto the king-sized bed, supporting his weight with his arms. _He's in our bed. So close. Take him_.

"You do know that the Stolls taught me how to pick a lock when I was twelve, right?", snorted the son of Poseidon with a half-smirk.

_Damn those children of Hermes! Trying to snatch away what is ours_. His inner beast growled.

"You okay, Nico? You've been... growling...", blinked the green-eyed half-blood confused.

"I just... don't like it that you spend so much time with them", grunted Nico.

"Well... What am I supposed to do, then?", muttered the son of Poseidon. "You flee whenever you see me and I refuse to spend the whole summer on my own."

_And he shouldn't be on his own. He should be with us. He's ours_. And the son of Hades had to agree with his beast. Percy should be with him. With them.

"You're stupid, di Angelo", stated the Sea Prince and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Excuse me?", asked the son of Hades stunned.

"We're friends, you and me. And still you don't trust me enough to tell me what's wrong."

"I do trust you!", objected Nico wide-eyed.

"Then tell me what's wrong", demanded the son of Poseidon and leaned over.

"I... I can't", sighed the Ghost Prince stubbornly.

"Oh, you very well can!", growled the green-eyed teen sternly and poked the other demi-god's chest with his finger. "You are going to be honest with me, right now, or I'm going to kick your ass."

Nico blinked perplex. And so did his beast. _Cute little submissive, thinks he can threaten his dominant. Lovely little thing!_ And they burst into a laughing fit.

"What in the world is so funny?", demanded the son of Poseidon irritated to know.

"You", laughed the Ghost Prince. "You're cute."

"Cute?" The Sea Prince blushed deeply. "Why? What? Eh?"

The green-eyed teen flinched away some, his eyes wide in surprise and fear. Nico blinked confused and tilted his head at the strange behavior of his Sea Prince. He stretched his hand out to touch the demi-god's soft cheek. _Soft, so soft... Ours_.

"Y—Your eyes...", muttered Percy half-afraid. "They're red..."

"You don't need to be afraid, beautiful", murmured the son of Hades.

The son of Poseidon blushed again and tried to lean away from the touch – and the red-eyed half-blood. _Don't be afraid of us, precious one. You're ours. We won't hurt you_. His inner beast howled in pain at the realization that his gorgeous Sea Prince was afraid of him.

"You're so beautiful", murmured Nico, his fingers trailing down the other boy's throat to his pulse, feeling how it pondered hard beneath his fingertips. "Please calm down, you're save. We would never hurt you, mate. Please don't be afraid of us... You're ours, we would never hurt what's ours."

Bianca had told him that there was a... thing inside Nico, but this... This was different from everything he had pictured. The son of Hades looked feral, like a predator ready to tear his prey apart. Dangerous and deathly, with those blood-red eyes and... those mighty, black wings. Wait. Percy blinked surprised and lifted his shaking hand to touch the black feathers.

"Nico di Angelo, the angel...", whispered the son of Poseidon astonished.

His fingers glided over the soft feathers. _So good. Mate. Beautiful submissive. Good touch. More_. Nico's beast relished in the feeling of the smaller male's touch. His own hands shot forward and grabbed the Sea Prince's waist, pressing him into the mattress, causing the boy to squeal. Purring in delight, he burried his nose in the soft, raven locks, inhaling the salty scent. _Smells so good. Ours. Mate. Have. Need. Want. Taste. Take_. His tongue darted out and licked the Sea Prince's cheek.

"N—Nico!", stuttered the son of Poseidon, flushed deeply.

This one word was enough to pull the son of Hades out of his hormone-induced haze. He blinked a few times, until his eyes cleared back to their normal, dark brown color. Then he stemmed himself off the bed and looked shocked down into those sea-green orbs.

"Get out of here, Percy", ordered the Ghost Prince.

"Why?", asked Percy, tilting his head in a cute way.

"Because I said so", growled the son of Hades angered.

"No", objected the Sea Prince and shook his head. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I'm not doing anything", grunted Nico defensively and put some space between them. "And now get out of here, before..."

The olive-skinned half-blood stopped in the middle of the sentence. He couldn't say it.

"Before your death angel takes over?", grunted the son of Poseidon. "Before you give in to what he wants – to what you want?" Percy sat up and leaned over, until their noses were nearly touching. "Before you rip my clothes off?" He leaned in some more, until his lips barely touched the olive-skinned ear-shell. "Before you press me into the mattress again?" His fingers gripped the black Nightmare before Christmas shirt and pulled the Ghost Prince some closer. "Before you shamelessly ravish my mouth... and my ass?" Nico's beast struggled to take over again. Their submissive was taking control and he was acting cheeky! But while they were still fighting, Percy pushed the Ghost Prince away and glared at him. "I better get going, then. Since you're not man enough to take what you want, I'm going to look for someone who'd be a better dominant for me."

Damn, when did he become such a good actor? Percy did his best to give the taller half-blood his coldest, most arrogant look before turning to show him the cold shoulder. If Nico didn't give in to close proximity, to touch, to teasing words, then maybe his inner beast would strike if it's dominance was questioned. The son of Poseidon squealed undignified as he was pulled down onto the bed again, hitting the thankfully soft surface. A figure with wide-spread wings was hovering over him, pressing his chest and head down onto the bed while he had landed on his knees.

"No one is better for you than us", hissed an angry voice into his ear. "You're ours, ours alone." And then the Sea Prince yelped as he felt a stinging pain in his ass. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, cheeky little submissive." Another hard slap to his ass and Percy tried to wriggle free. To no avail. This death-angel-thing had really up-grated the son of Hades. Nico could one-handedly hold him down while giving him a really hard spanking with the other hand. "You'll never even think about something like that again. You don't belong to anyone aside from us." This time, a row of blows followed. Percy blushed hard at the foreign feeling. He enjoyed how Nico pressed him down, controlled him and even punished him for misbehaving. It was a new feeling, but a really good new one at that. "We will be the only one to take you. You belong to us. Your _ass_ belongs to us." A delightful moan escaped the Sea Prince's lips as his flesh grew more sensible and heated.

"You... You are mistaken", panted the son of Poseidon as the firm hand came down on his buttocks again. "I don't belong to you. You've never set any kind of claim on me."

He blinked surprised as he was released from the hold. Knitting his eyebrows in confusion, he turned some and stared at Nico in wonder.

"Eh... Nico, what's wrong?", asked the Sea Prince slowly.

The son of Hades leaned down, his hand cupping the older demi-god's cheek, stroking it tenderly. He then proceeded to lean over some more, until he sat between Percy's legs, who willingly spread them some more so the Ghost Prince could easily fit between them.

"You're right", purred the half-Italian. "I need to stake my claim."

"Uh... what?", stuttered the son of Poseidon surprised.

"You're my mate and I need to mark you", declared the son of Hades, his hand sliding down over the boy's side to the rim of his hem. In one swift motion he removed the bothersome cloth. Percy squealed surprised and blushed some. "I won't let anyone else get what I want. What belongs to me. And you're mine, mine alone." He worked on the belt and the jeans until he has his Sea Prince naked beneath him. "I'll take you and I'll mark you and you'll be mine forever."

Dark red eyes took every inch of pale flesh in front of him in. Olive-colored fingers traced the well-defined six-pack along, around the green-eyed half-blood's waist to his behind.

"Are you ready to be mine?", purred the death angel.

"I've been ready for months", answered the Sea Prince and slung his arms around the taller teen's to pull him down into a soft kiss.

_He's ready. He'll be ours_. The death angel was delighted by this and deepened their kiss. All the while, his hand found it's destination. Curious fingers circled the softness of Percy's entrance. The son of Poseidon moaned in delight and buckled his hips. Nico smirked down at the Sea Prince and kissed him heatedly while inserting two fingers. Percy ended their kiss to mewl wantonly.

"That feels... good... More, please", moaned the green-eyed half-blood and pushed against the intruders, trying to get more out of it.

"Of course", laughed the death angel and trailed kisses down his soon-to-be- mate's throat. "You're our submissive, you're destined to be taken by us."

"Then...", groaned the black-haired demi-god as the son of Hades added another finger and moved them harshly in and out of his hole. "Then stop teasing and take me. I want to feel your cock up my ass, just take me already, please..."

"As you wish", purred Nico good-amused and pulled out. His Sea Prince whimpered at the loss of the filled feeling, causing the Ghost Prince to laugh some. "Don't worry, beautiful, you'll get something way bigger."

Percy spread his legs some more at the words and looked at Nico in a calling way. But the moment the tip of the death angel's dick pressed against his entrance, sea-green eyes widened and the son of Poseidon pushed against the olive-skinned chest above him. The son of Hades knitted his eyebrows in confusion and tilted his head. _Why does our submissive look so worried? Should be happy and grateful to receive our cock_.

"What is wrong, precious one?", wanted the death angel concerned to know.

"I... uh... Your sister, she told me about this mate-stuff and I kind of figured out that... Mating for life and all... That's... a long time... I don't want you to be bound to me because of something like that if it's not what you want. I mean, it's your beast's desire. Is it truly yours, too?"

"How can you ask something like that?", asked Nico surprised. "I love you, Percy. With my whole heart. You're the love of my life."

"Really?", asked the Sea Prince with a dark blush and shook his head.

"Of course, stupid", grinned the Son of Hades.

On impulse, he leaned down and kissed the smaller teen hungrily. Percy beneath him moaned in pure pleasure as the hard thickness finally filled him. The Ghost Prince was rough, his thrusts were hard and uncontrolled and the son of Poseidon enjoyed every second.

"I'm yours", moaned the Sea Prince as he felt his orgasm approach.

The son of Hades increased his tempo some more before ejaculating deep within his submissive. Both moaned at their joined orgasm and Nico sank his teeth into the offered neck.

"This feels good", murmured Percy.

"Of course it does", laughed the Ghost Prince once more. "You are my submissive. You're made to be mine and to be with me."

Nico smiled and kissed his mate before lying down next to the son of Poseidon and pulling him into a tight embrace. Percy grinned up at the other half-blood and closed his eyes, snuggling deeper into the secure hold of his dominant.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
